


Movie day with Yellow Diamond

by Chromite



Series: Movie Days [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Unnamed Topaz fusion, Watching Movies, after Change your Mind, non-canon, unnamed Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven takes a trip to Homeworld, with a surprise!





	Movie day with Yellow Diamond

>Since the conflict with White Diamond had ended, The Diamond had made frequent visits to Earth. Not all at once, of course, but they still came, to check on the gems that had stayed on Earth, to ensure Steven was still safe.  
>Steven had made a point to visit them on Homeworld too, to provide more of his Diamond essence, and to check on how the reformation of Homeworld was going, and to hang out with them on a more personal level.  
>It was during one of his trips to Homeworld that Steven found himself visiting Yellow Diamond. Blue was off negotiating with an alien race for permission to gather resources from their solar system. White Diamond had gone to scout some planets in another system, completely devoid of life, perfect for terraforming into whatever they needed, for incubating gems or to make renewable resource farms.  
>He had arrived outside of Yellow Diamond's command room, a large cardboard box in his arms. he rang the Diamond chime to announce his presence as the Topaz Guard fusion looked on in curiosity.  
>The door to Yellow Diamond's command room opened slowly, revealing Yellow Pearl, grinning. She was always happy to see the young boy, her job, her life, had gotten a lot easier because of him.  
>She closed the doors as Steven made his way to Yellow Diamond's throne. Screens were positioned all around her, information displayed on them in the gem language.  
>The young boy jumped up and gently floated down to her lap. "Hey Yellow, how's everything going."  
>"Glad to see you again Steven. Sorry about this, I'll be finished with these reports in a minute."  
>Yellow Diamond reached down and gently ruffled his hair with her finger, smiling down on him, before turning her attention back to the screens.  
>True to her word, it was only another minute before she finished pressing the displays on the screens. With a sigh of relief she closed out the reports.  
>"Now then, Steven, was your trip okay? It's a shame Blue and White weren't here, they'd have loved to see you again."  
>"My trip was great! Actually, I have a surprise! I was hoping the four of us could do this together, but we can watch it, just the two of us!"  
>"A surprise? Is that what the box is for, Steven?"  
>"Yeah! Hold on, I'll open it!"  
>The young boy carefully peeled the tape of the top of the box and opened it up, revealing the contents.  
>"Tadaaaaa! I brought some DVDs of Earth shows! They're disks you can insert into a machine and watch! It's moving pictures, animation. I even brought a DVD player!"  
>"I see. I'll call a Peridot and have her hook this "DVD player" up to one of my screens and we'll watch it together."  
>Yellow Diamond called for a Peridot to assist her, asking politely. Steven was so proud of her, Yellow and the rest of the Diamonds had come a long way.  
>As the Peridot took the machine and started working on hooking it up to the screen console, Steven looked through the disks he had brought with him. He smiled as he pulled out a box set of "Crying Breakfast friends"  
>"My Diamond, the device is ready." The Peridot said.  
>"Thank you Peridot. Steven, you can put a disk in when you're ready "  
>"I've got one picked out, it's one of my favorite shows!" Steven exclaimed as he jumped down to where the DVD player had been hooked up.  
>The Peridot had done her job well, the image displaying on the screen shortly after the disk was in. Steven jumped back up and rested once more in Yellow Diamond's lap.  
>As the show went on, Yellow Diamond looked on in curiosity and confusion. "This was Earth entertainment? Lots of crying fruit?" she thought.  
>"But Steven enjoys it. Maybe it's not all like this. Oh. Oh no. Blue. Blue absolutely cannot see this!" Yellow realized with a shudder. Blue was emotional on a good day. If she saw this.......  
>"So what did you think?" Steven asked, snapping Yellow Diamond out of her thoughts.  
>"It was.....it was unique, Steven, but promise me one thing."  
>"Yeah Yellow?"  
>"Let's not show this one to Blue, okay? It'll make her cry."  
>"Oh, right. Didn't think about that. Want to watch something different?"  
>"If you wish to change disks."  
>Yellow Diamond and Steven watched a few more movies, an action film and a drama. Yellow enjoyed these more. She caught Steven yawning at the end of the third one.  
>"You should get some rest Steven, would you like a room here, or do you wish to go back to Earth?"  
>"I think I can make it home, thanks for the offer of a bed here though. I'll leave the DVD player and the movies here, except this one." Steven said as he pulled the Crying Breakfast Friends box set out.  
>"That would be lovely. Oh, and Steven?"  
>"Yes Yellow?"  
>Yellow Diamond makes a heart with her hands. "I love you. Have a safe trip."  
>"Ohmygosh, thanks Yellow! I love you too, see you all soon!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope we get some lighthearted scenes involving Steven and the Diamonds in the future.


End file.
